


Sweetwater River

by g__g



Series: Bound to You [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Destiny, Dreams, F/F, Fate, First Love, Fluff, Soulmates, True Love, choni, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g__g/pseuds/g__g
Summary: Some connections are so deep they can’t be explained. Sometimes a love is so strong it transcends lifetimes and shatters reality as we know it. Can Cheryl and Toni find their way to each other or will their paths veer too far to ever cross?Cheryl and Toni have their entire lives to fall in love again, will it be enough time to figure out the true meaning behind their dreams or will their time be cut short again?





	1. The Other Side of the River

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're just joining me then def start with part one of the series!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through parts one and two of this series, it means the world to me to be able to share my work with you. Part 3 will read a bit differently because I will need to cover the span of many years so I won't be going as in depth, but I need Part 3 to set up some key points in Part 4, so stick with me! Promise it'll be worth it :)

“Good morning Roseanne!”

 

“Pleasure to see you again Thomas”

 

The two grandparents waved at each other cordially from opposite sides of the water. They sat on their respective sides of the riverbanks as they watched their young granddaughters play near the shore. It was the first day of summer and as had become tradition in these very different house holds, these doting grandparents obliged their eager granddaughters’ requests to come to Sweetwater River.

 

For as long as little Cheryl and Toni could speak, they always requested trips to play by the river. Nana Rose made a rule that they could go once school was out for the summer, so every day during the summer when Cheryl asked, Nana obliged.

 

Toni longed for the end of school and always looked forward to visiting her grandfather in Riverdale’s Southside where she spent every summer.

 

“Can we please go over to the other side of the river today grandpa, please!”, young Toni begged her grandfather over breakfast

 

Thomas sighed and smiled, unable to resist the little girl who shared his son’s kind eyes. He missed his son and blamed himself most days for the path his son took in life. As much as he was angry at himself for not being there enough, he promised to do better and do right by Toni. He looked forward to their summers together just as much as she did.

 

“Ok squirt” Thomas said as he ruffled her brown hair

_

 

“Venturing over to our neck of the woods?” Nana Rose mused as Thomas and Toni crossed the bridge to the North side of Sweetwater River.

 

“Well I wasn’t given much of a choice” he smirked motioning towards a giddy Toni who was already showing off her arrowhead collection to a young Cheryl

 

The two girls became fast friends, creating an instant bond. Pulling them apart grew more difficult each day. The summer flew by just like all the others before them. Suddenly the girls found themselves saying goodbye.

 

“I promise I’ll write to you all the time!” exclaimed Cheryl

 

“Me too, pinky promise!” Toni responded as the girls shared a tearful embrace.

 

Their grandparents admired their sweet friendship from a distance.

 

“I’m glad they found each other”, Nana said smiling

 

“It seemed like they never would” Thomas said with a knowing look as Nana nodded in agreement

—

 

**Dear Cheryl,**

**Today was my first day of 7 thgrade! It was awful, everyone is so much bigger than me, I look like a kindergartener! Hope your first day was good.**

**Take Care,**

**Toni**

 

And so the girls began writing letters to each other, maintaining their bond until their summer trips to the river resumed. What started out as a simple gesture became a tradition, a ritual that both girls relied on in good times and especially in bad times. They found an understanding in each other that they couldn’t seem to find in their friends at school.

 

**Dear Toni,**

**I can’t wait for summer break! Middle school isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, sure the classes are fine but the kids are the meanest! I have to hear all about my red hair everyday, I’m sick of it.**

**Talk soon**

**Cheryl**

 

 

**Dear Cheryl,**

**For the record, your red hair is my favorite thing about you! I wish my hair wasn’t boring old brown sometimes, maybe I’ll dye it!**

**Miss you!**

**Toni**

 

 

**Dear Toni,**

**I’m sorry you hear about your mom, I hope she’s feeling a little better. Nana asked me to send over the recipe for her famous vintage narcissus tea, it does wonders.**

**Can’t wait to see you in 2 weeks!**

**Cheryl**

 

 

Cheryl eagerly anticipated the final bell of the day, it was finally summer break, and although she was thankful to be done with school, she was more excited to finally see Toni again. Toni got out of school the day before so they made a plan to meet at their usual spot at the river.

 

Cheryl ran across town, stopping to grab Toni’s favorite chocolate milkshake from Pops before arriving at their spot. Cheryl waited eagerly for her friend to arrive. Minutes turned into an hour, excitement turned into disappoint. Cheryl finally stood up feeling defeated, she threw the milkshake into the trash and headed home.

 

She continued this routine for days, each time the outcome was the same, no Toni. Cheryl was feeling dejected by something inside her didn’t allow her to give up. So she continued on, milkshake after milkshake, day after day. Cheryl walked down the hill to her usual spot, already expecting the same result. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a small figure slumped against a tree on the other side of the river. Cheryl ran across the bridge and over to her. She found Toni in a daze, eyes red and swollen, tears staining her face. Cheryl’s heart broke at the sight of her dear friend in such pain. She sat next to her and without a word or need for explanation she wrapped her long arms around the smaller girl, squeezing her tight.

 

After a long silence, Toni’s voice squeaked out, “Is that a chocolate milkshake?” She asked meekly.

 

Cheryl smiled and handed her friend the cup. Toni sipped on the milkshake, her body still leaning against Cheryl’s as she looked out onto the water.

 

“My mom passed away” she croaked out, voice trembling “the cancer was too much for her body and she-“ Toni’s emotions overwhelmed her as a sob escaped her lips

 

“It’s ok, you don’t need to say more for now, just sit with me and watch the water” Cheryl cooed as she held her friend up while tears fell freely from her brown eyes.

 

The rest of the summer was full of emotional changes and although it wasn’t the exciting summer both girls were looking forward to, they still did it together.

 

—

“Will you please come” Toni started as she avoided Cheryl’s eyes “as my emotional support” she managed to finish

 

“Of course” Cheryl said

 

They stood side by side during the funeral, they brought some of Nana’s award winning roses to her grave every week, and they unpacked the entire contents of Toni’s old life into her new place with her grandfather.

 

—

 

“I’m nervous” Toni admitted to Cheryl as they dipped their feet in the river. It was Labor Day and Toni was set to start her first day of 8thgrade at Riverdale Middle School.

 

“It’ll be an adjustment, but we’re gonna get through it together!” Cheryl smiled

 

Cheryl’s reassuring smile always calmed Toni down, if it wasn’t for her best friend, she wasn’t sure how she would have survived the most difficult summer of her life.

 


	2. Stronger Together

Cheryl and Toni stood by Toni’s locker or actually their locker, Cheryl abandoned hers as it was too far from Toni’s. Cheryl was putting the finishing touches on their locker decorations.

** Property of: C.B. & T.T.  **

She wrote on the little whiteboard she stuck to the inside of the door. 

“Hmm, t.t.” Cheryl said as she looked at the initials “that has a nice ring to it”

“My mom use to call me that” Toni said with sad smile

Cheryl bit her lip searching Toni’s eyes for the right answer.

“It feels nice to hear it again” Toni added reassuring Cheryl

“Well, t.t. it is then” Cheryl said with a huge grin

Their moment was interrupted by a looming presence and the stench of axe body spray.

“Wow Red, you really hit a growth spurt this summer, legs for days” Reggie said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Barf. “ Cheryl responded with her signature eye roll “I see you haven’t gained any intellect over the summer Reggie” she shot back 

“Who’s your friend?” Reggie asked as he leaned against the locker near Toni. 

“Nobody you need to know” Toni said dripping with sarcasm 

Reggie laughed “I like her Blossom, I can see why you two get along” he said as he walked away

Cheryl and Toni gagged jokingly as he walked away, they laughed and said their goodbyes. 

 

“Have a great first class, you’re gonna be amazing” Cheryl said with a genuine smile, Toni blushed and returned the smile with an even bigger one. She felt lucky to have Cheryl in her life.

The girls parted ways and Toni stopped in the hallway to re-read her class schedule again as she tried to find the correct classroom, her thoughts were disrupted by loud laughing coming from the empty classroom in front of her.

“Oh she definitely wants me, without a doubt, I’ll have her name in our book by winter break. Oh man! This book is gonna make us legends in high school” she heard a familiar sleazy voice say

Toni tip toed toward the entrance and peaked her head in, a group of boys stood around the classroom passing around a notebook. 

_ Boys are gross,  _ Toni thought as she was about to step away from the hormone induced conversation.

“Cheryl Blossom will be my first conquest of the year, mark my words” Reggie laughed “Gimme that, let’s add her name now, its only a matter of time anyway”

Toni’s body reacted before her brain even registered what was happening. Everything happened so quickly, it was a blur. The yelling had caused quiet the commotion as a crowd was beginning to form. She opened her hand and let a wad of Reggie’s hair fall from to the floor.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Reggie screamed in shock rubbing his head 

 

“Give me that book, NOW” Toni hissed

 

“Oh you are out of your damn mind” Reggie said laughing, “ I don't know what you think you heard but-“ 

 

Toni didn't even let him finish his bullshit excuse, she was small but she was fast, she shot her hand up and snatched the notebook from his hand, promptly ripping out the page with Cheryl’s name on it.

 

“Give that back” Reggie fumed as she got a grip on the book and began tugging at it, he was much stronger than Toni but she held on tightly while he swung her around, eliciting gasps from the growing crowd.

 

“I don't care if you’re a girl or not I’ll smack you if I have to, so give me the damn notebook back” Reggie said through gritted teeth

 

“Do your worst” Toni said as she shoved the notebook in her bag, stood up straight and lifted her fists to protect her face

 

Reggie hesitated not wanting to hit a girl but also afraid to back down from the challenge, he lunged forward to grab her and Toni ducked out of the way while jutting her foot out simultaneously, causing the larger boy to stumble to the ground. Toni whirled around and threw her entire weight behind her and landed a solid punch to Reggie’s jaw. The crowd erupted in cheers.

 

“Dude the new girl is kicking Reggie’s ass!” Cheryl heard from a girl running past her to the other side of the hallway

New girl.  Cheryl thought and she ran towards the crowd

“That’s it, grab the little midget!” Reggie screamed to his friends as he wiped the blood from his mouth. The other boys grabbed each of Toni’s arms and threw her against the desks. Reggie dumped out her bag in search of his notebook when he let out a loud shriek.

Cheryl jumped on his back causing him to stumble right before clamping her jaws down on the flesh of his shoulder, feeling his muscles crunch between her teeth. Reggie thrashed knocking Cheryl around. 

“STOP THIS INSTANT” everyone froze in place at the sound of their principal’s booming voice.

Toni and Cheryl sat in the principal’s office, Grandpa Thomas and Penelope behind them yelling threats of punishment and disappointment. The commotion was muffled as the pair looked at each other smiling, bruises forming on their skin, hair and clothes disheveled from the brawl. They knew they were in deep trouble but they couldn't help but smile, they knew that whatever life threw at them they could take it on headfirst because they had each other, together they were unstoppable.

Toni sat in silence on the way home, her first day at Riverdale Middle School  ended in a suspension. Thomas finally broke the silence with a sigh.

“Well, did you at least get a good punch in?” he asked with a smirk

Toni smiled widely, “I hit him with the right hook gramps” she responded with pride

“Bet the little punk deserved it,” he added as he tousled her hair

Toni adjusted to Riverdale Middle School in no time, she was kind and easy going, and it was hard not to get along with her. That combined with her newfound badass reputation made life in Middle School easy for Toni. No body messed with her and when they found out why she did what she did, she gained the respect of her classmates. 

Cheryl was having a better year as well. It’s not that she was unpopular before, she always had her brother Jason’s reputation holding her up, and he always invited her places and would eat lunch with her most days. She had been going to school with these kids for years, so they were close but not exactly friends. Having Toni by her side instilled a sense of confidence in herself that she never had, it didn’t hurt that she grew about 3 inches over summer and was gathering attention for her good looks in a way she never had before. 

Toni’s confidence grew as well, she held her own in the new school and seemed to excel at everything she did. Both girls fed off each other’s confidence, they quickly began the most popular girls in school, their draw was almost magnetic, everyone wanted to be their friend. What made them more desirable is that they couldn’t care less; they were in their own little world no matter what was going on around them. 

_

“Can you please start wearing a trash bag to school or something, I’m so sick of every boy in our school asking me if you would be interested in them” Toni said annoyed as she leaned on the bathroom sink while Cheryl washed her hands. 

“That’s hilarious” Cheryl laughed 

“No seriously though, like I get harassed daily” Toni said 

“What a joke, as if I would be interested” Cheryl snorted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror 

“But you don’t even know which boy I was referring to” Toni said with a raised eyebrow

“Doesn’t matter which one” Cheryl said absently, as she tried to figure out what was missing from her outfit “the concept just doesn’t interest me” 

“Really?” Toni asked honestly as she turned to look at Cheryl 

Cheryl paused for a moment as she contemplated her statement. She turned to look at Toni and nodded her head confidently, “Yes really. Not interested and I don’t think I’ll ever be” she said honestly 

“I get what you mean” Toni responded honestly as Cheryl’s words sank in 

Toni reached in her bag and pulled out a tube of lip-gloss and handed it over to Cheryl, “Here try this,” she said

Cheryl pulled the wand out and slid the gloss across her lips, leaving a ruby red stain in its path. Cheryl looked back in admiration.

“You were born to wear red” Toni winked as she headed out the door.

The years went by and the girls got closer and closer. They were by each other’s side for everything. Having each other brought out the best of them and no what matter hardships came up in their lives, they knew they had the unconditional love of the other, it was impossible to tear down Cheryl and Toni, they were just too strong.

—

“I can’t believe you’re leaving for the summer before high school!” Cheryl whined as she braided Toni’s hair

“Ugh don’t remind me! I’m gonna be stuck with a bunch of annoying smelly Serpents all summer!” Toni complained.

The pair were having their one and only sleep over of the summer because Toni was going to be gone all summer long. Her grandfather insisted on her embracing her Southside Serpent history and she would be tagging along for a road trip. Her grandfather did promise she would get his old motorcycle out of the deal to ride once she started school, so she decided to suffer through the summer. Toni’s family helped create the Southside Serpent gang, Toni happily embraced them all as her extended family but she was very clear with her uncle about having no desire to join. She talked with Cheryl extensively about the struggle and Toni finally built up enough courage to be honest with him about it.

“I promise to never forsake my family grandfather, but I have dreams that will take me to places far beyond the Southside. I love you all, but I want to do more” She confessed to her grandfather tearfully.

He hugged her, remembering the mistakes he had made with his own son, forcing him to join the gang. He gave her his blessing, and although she would never join the gang, she would always be family, hence the road trip.

“It’s ok, you get a sick ride out of the deal!” Cheryl said trying to cheer Toni up. “A ride, which you will be picking me up in on the first day of school!” She added

Toni smiled thinking about it, she could get through this summer because Cheryl would be here waiting for her when she returned. Her heart clenched at the thought of it.

Cheryl put on a brave face, although she too was dreading summer for her own reason. Cheryl would be “interning” at her family’s maple syrup business with her brother Jason. Neither twin was overly thrilled about the idea of sitting in meetings and getting their father coffee. She knew full well that she did not want to help run the family business when she was older, she and Toni discussed at length how she would break the news to her parents. They figured it was best to wait until she was sure she knew where her passion was, but both girls already knew. Cheryl was an artist, and Toni knew she would get into the art school of her choice when it was time to apply for colleges. 

They girls tried to stay up as long as their bodies would allow, but eventually sleep took over. 

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_ Alarms blared in her ears as she felt the sensation of falling _

_ A strong hand held on to hers as she continued to fall _

_  She heard a whisper so quiet she could barely make it out, but the voice was so familiar it was unmistakable. _

_ “Sweetwater River” _ __

 

Toni woke up with a gasp and jolt. She looked around to find herself still in Cheryl’s bedroom, she breathed in and out deeply, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, Cheryl rubbed her eyes groggily.

“You ok T?” she said concerned

Toni looked at her with a fear stricken face, “ I had a nightmare I think, it was weird” Toni said trying to make sense of it

“Come here” Cheryl, said, motioning next to her “Its ok, you’re ok” she whispered sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Toni. 

Her warm embrace instantly soothing Toni, she felt her panic disappear and her eyelids instantly became heavy and she was lost in sleep again.

__

Cheryl waved one final time as Toni walked over to her grandfather’s car in her driveway. 

See you in 2 months , she thought to herself sadly.

She made her way inside to find her mother glaring at her in the doorway. Cheryl paid her no mind and walked in and towards the kitchen. 

“You must take me for a fool Cheryl Marjorie Blossom” her mother spat as she followed her into the kitchen

“What are you going on about now mother?” Cheryl asked as she poured herself some cereal. 

“I saw you and that Topaz Serpent scum canoodling in your bed last night, now I knew you were a disobedient child but I had no idea you were deviant on top of it” Her mother growled and she lifted her hand to slap Cheryl

“I won’t allow that disgraceful behavior in my household” she yelled as she brought her hand to connect with Cheryl’s face.

Cheryl grabbed her mother’s wrist, inches before it made contact with her face. Cheryl had been growing at a rapid pace; she now stood eye to eye with her mother. She dug her nails deep into Penelope’s pale flesh.

“I will do as I damn well please, so you can spew your hateful garbage at someone who gives a crap about your opinion” Cheryl said through gritted teeth. 

Cheryl has always known her brother Jason was the favorite, the golden boy, and she could never hate her brother for it because he was always so sweet to her. She knew she would never get the love and affection of her parents, and although it hurt her at first, she slowly made peace with it and instead counted her blessings. She knew her Nana loved her dearly and always made sure to give her extra affection, and now she had the unconditional love and support of Toni. She didn’t care to have the approval of her parents; she wasn’t even scared of them anymore. 

Cheryl held Penelope’s gaze, unflinching. She could see the anger and hate fade from Penelope’s eyes and transform into fear. She yanked her hand away from Cheryl’s grip.

“Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours” Cheryl said

Penelope nodded curtly, turned on her heel and sulked off to her garden. Penelope never bothered Cheryl again, the scared little girl she once had power over was gone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all of your kind comments and encouragement, you have no idea how much it means xxx


	3. Let’s Never Do That Again

Summer was well under way and both girls tried to make the best of it. 

** Greetings from Arizona! **

****

** C **

** Ok, company aside, this road trip has been pretty epic! I stood in that exact spot from the front of this postcard today! Gramps even let me drive the motorcycle the other day. Oh! Guess what?? Everyone was dying their hair so I joined in, just a streak though. I tried to go for red so I could match you but uh it turned out more pink, it’s kinda growing on me though! Can’t wait to show you :) **

** T **

****

Cheryl smiled as she read the post card again before stuffing it back in her bag. She sighed as she nibbled on her salad enjoying the peace and quiet of her lunch break. Not only was she forced to intern at her family company all summer long, but it seemed her father decided to extend an olive branch to the community and open the internship up to other Riverdale teens. She was forced to listen to the annoying ramblings of her hormonal peers. 

Just as if on cue, the door to the break room busted open and they all came filing in, giggling. Betty Cooper was among the unfortunate chosen to sacrifice their summer because of this “once in a lifetime” opportunity. Betty squeezed past the gaggle of girls huddled in the corner and sat next to Cheryl. The two girls had always gone to school together and were acquaintances but never really friends. This summer they bonded over their mutual annoyance of the annoying girls. 

“My head is pounding from their high pitched squeals” Betty complained

“How much longer do we have?” Cheryl said in annoyance 

The giggles hushed as Archie Andrews walked through the doors, the girls drooling over the red headed boy. Archie Andrews went from the tiny pip-squeak to the object of every girl’s affection this summer. Archie walked straight to the vending machine to grab a snack, on his way out he walked past the duo sitting down. 

“Hey Betty! Hey Cheryl!” Archie smiled as he headed out the door

“Hey Arch!” Betty and Cheryl said simultaneously with sincere smiles 

The annoying girls ran over to their table. 

“Oh my god he is so hot, you guys are so lucky he talks to you, which one of you is going to date him??” they squealed

Betty and Cheryl shared disgusted looks.

“Archie is like a brother to me, we’ve been neighbors since we were kids, gross” Betty answered with a grimace 

They all looked hopefully at Cheryl. 

“What?” She said 

“Oh my god Cheryl c’mon you’d have to be crazy not to go after him, I mean honestly you two would look amazing together” one of the girls said

“Ew, why?” Cheryl said confused

“I mean I’m utterly jealous but you’re-“ the girl looked Cheryl up and down “you’re drop dead and I bet Archie would be all over that” 

 

It was true, it seemed as if every summer Cheryl would grow at least 3 inches. She had always been tall and slender with long legs. But this summer she not only grew even more but her body filled out and she looked less like Cheryl the girl and more like Cheryl the woman. She was getting much more attention for her physical appearance and although she reveled in the spotlight, she never had any interest in reciprocating. 

“Well tell me something I don’t know” Cheryl said with a signature hair toss, “Archibald is a sweetheart but I have no interest” she added

The girls looked at her in shock and disbelief but before they could protest, their supervisor came in to announce their break was over 

_

The summer went on slowly but surely and although both girls could hardly wait for their summers to be over they were making the best out of their situations. Toni had learned to ride a motorcycle, visited new places and bonded with her Serpent family. Cheryl actually learned some valuable skills at her internship, bonded with her brother and made friendships with Betty and Archie. 

“I’m so glad it’s our last day!” Cheryl shouted with glee as she Jason, Archie and Betty cleaned off their desks. 

“How you all gonna celebrate?” Jason asked the group 

“Betty and I are gonna meet up with Jughead and go to the swimming hole” Archie said with a smile 

“I’m gonna meet Toni at Pop’s for some milkshakes. Actually! She’s gonna pick me up on her new motorcycle” Cheryl said beaming 

“Oh that’s right she got a bike!” Jason commented “I saw her and her grandpa ride into town earlier today when I was picking up a delivery” 

“She’s home??” Cheryl said excitedly, she wasn’t expecting Toni until tonight 

“Yea, she was at the motorcycle shop, probably getting gear” he mentioned “let me tell you though, she is looking good” Jason said with a smirk 

“What’s that supposed to mean” Cheryl said flatly, her smile fading

“I just mean she is not tiny Toni anymore, she looks…hot!” he said, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of his sister

Cheryl shoved him and went back to cleaning her desk. Her mind was racing, replaying what Jason said in her mind. 

_How much could a person change over the summer right? Why do you even care what she looks like?_   She wondered to herself

Cheryl was distracted the rest of the day and declined hanging with Betty and Archie after work to go home and get ready. 

—

Toni was growing more anxious by the minute, the entire contents of her closet splayed out all over her room. 

“I have literally nothing to wear” she sighed as she threw a skirt across the room. 

_**Ring Ring** _

Toni searched for the phone as it continued to ring under piles of clothes. 

“Hello” she answered breathlessly 

Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat at the sound of Toni’s voice.  _Talk you fool!_ She thought 

“He-Hey” she managed “it’s so nice to hear your voice” Cheryl said softly 

“Same here” Toni said with a huge grin 

“Pick me up at 6?” Cheryl asked sweetly

“Wouldn’t miss it” Toni answered 

After many, many outfit changes Cheryl finally settled on a short, red summer dress. She ran her fingers through the auburn waves down her back and applied one final layer of cherry red lipstick. She heard an engine roar up her driveway and she ran outside immediately. 

Toni hopped off of her motorcycle and took her helmet off, shaking her long hair out and letting it spill over her back, a faded pink streak framing her face. Cheryl watched her approach, almost as if in slow motion. She looked like a different person. Her heeled boots clicked on the gravel causing Cheryl to look down. She carried her gaze up Toni’s fishnet stockings to a tight plaid skirt, a belly button piercing poking through her black crop top, her clothes accentuating the curves of her body. She swayed her hips as she walked towards Cheryl. Cheryl was frozen as she watched Toni approach. 

“Hey you” Toni said sweetly 

Cheryl smiled broadly. Her heart was pounding but calm at the same time. She felt nervous butterflies but a familiar warmth at the same time. She was both excited but at ease. The best of both worlds. She ran towards Toni and gave her a huge hug. They held on to each other, squeezing tightly. 

“I missed you” Cheryl said as her face was buried in Toni hair

“Let’s never do that again” Toni suggested with a smile, Cheryl nodding in approval

“Gotcha something” Toni said with a smirk 

Cheryl jumped with glee as Toni handed Cheryl her very own helmet, red of course. She put it on and they rode off to Pops. They sat in their usual booth and talked for what seemed like forever. Things between Cheryl and Toni were always effortless; there was never an awkward silence or a feeling of unease. Everything flowed between them so perfectly. Eventually, they made their way to their usual spot by the banks of Sweetwater River. 

“We always find ourselves back at this spot” Cheryl said looking out onto the water 

Toni smiled, content in this moment. She looked over at Cheryl, the full moon’s light causing Cheryl’s hair to radiate, the reflection of the water shining in her deep brown eyes. Toni would be lying if she hadn’t noticed just how beautiful Cheryl has always been, but something felt different this time. In addition to the usual sense of ease and calm she felt in her best friend’s presence, she felt an electrifying nervousness she had never felt before. It made her feel alive. Without even thinking, her body just acting on her mind’s desire, Toni moved her hand to graze over Cheryl’s. 

Of course the two have touched before, playing tag, during cheer tryouts, holding hands during a scary movie all the things best friends do. But tonight, in this spot, on this day, in this moment, a shift occurred. What had always been a simple touch had become an electrifying connection, a tingle through their bodies and a flutter in their hearts. Without having to say a word or do a thing, Cheryl and Toni knew the course of their relationship had been changed, forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bound to happen! I couldn’t keep them just as friends for too long ;)
> 
> Thanks as always for ready! xx


	4. I've Been Waiting

****

_“I came to rescue you”_

_“You did?”_

_She tasted the tears on their lips, felt the desperation in their kiss and sensed the passion in their souls_.

 

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open; she shivered and noticed the red sheets of her four-poster bed crumpled on the floor. The dream was vivid and a little bit off-putting, but she wasn’t afraid. She wrapped herself in her blankets and closed her eyes, welcoming a dream filled sleep.

 

 

_“Toni, I love you but this is your only chance at freedom” Cheryl said through the window_

_She felt her heart clench and winced at the pain she felt when she heard those words._

_She willed herself to run although her chest ached with every step._

_She looked back tears stinging her eyes._

_I’ll get you out baby, she thought_

 

Toni blinked her eyes open as tears spilled down her face. She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness combined with love and admiration. She looked around her small room and heard the sounds of Sunnyside Trailer Park around her, as she reoriented herself. Unable to go back to sleep, she grabbed a jacket and walked out into the bright morning sun.

 

 

Cheryl breathed in the smell of the rushing water and let the morning sun warm her face. She heard movement on the other side of the water and instantly knew who was there.

 

“You saved me,” Cheryl said with her eyes still closed as she soaked in the sun’s rays

 “And you saved me” Toni replied as she watched her intently

 

Cheryl opened her eyes and met Toni’s gaze. They both walked toward the bridge that connects the north and the south side. They crossed paths at the center of the bridge. They stood there face to face trying to find the answers to their questions in each other’s eyes. Toni reached out and took Cheryl’s hands in her own

 

“I feel like I’m going crazy” Toni said with a look of growing concern

“I know, me too” Cheryl said reassuringly

“What does it all mean? I- I don't know Cheryl, I’m scared” Toni confessed

“I’m scared too, but-” Cheryl started softly as she stepped closer, “as confusing as this all is, it almost feels familiar. I don’t know what is going on, but I do believe we’re meant to figure it out together” She finished as she squeezed Toni’s hands

 

Toni looked at her intently, she knew Cheryl was right, they have been connected for life and just like they had, their love had grown and matured. She didn’t know what it all meant, the dreams, the déjà vu, the purpose behind it all, but she did know one thing. This was her girl. Cheryl was her destiny.

Toni leaned in towards her, unable to answer her with words. Their lips met in a tender kiss, a warmth radiating through their bodies. It was their first kiss and their thousandth. This one kiss filled with the love of every other kiss they’ve shared or will share.

_ 

Toni and Cheryl fell comfortably into a new dynamic. They maintained the intimate emotional connection of best friends combined with the electric passion of their new one. From this moment forward it was Cheryl and Toni. Toni and Cheryl. Voted cutest couple of Riverdale High 4 years in a row. Co-captains of the River Vixens. Prom Queens. Co-valedictorians. They moved through high school as one cohesive unit, inspiring and motivating the other to do better and be better. They had grown into the best versions of themselves and they were truly, truly happy.  

The vivid dreams of that summer night had become a nightly occurrence. They shared the details of their dreams, there were so many they decided to start writing them down to keep track of them. Most nights Cheryl and Toni slept together, Toni climbing the trellis under Cheryl’s window and sneaking in once the rest of the Blossoms had gone to bed. Tonight was one of the rare nights they slept separately, both dreading when sleep finally took over their bodies, they always had nightmares when they slept separately and tonight was no exception. 

 

_They stopped in a clearing, panting and exhausted._  

_“We’re almost there” Cheryl whispered nervously_

_Snap._

_“We’re out of time” Toni whimpered as she looked back, a tall shadow looming behind them_

Cheryl gasped as her body jerked in her bed, “No! I can’t lose you again!” She screamed, her mind still stuck in a dream.

 

The sound of her door opening finally woke her fully, she sat up in bed and screamed as she saw a shadow approaching. 

 

“Sweet child, it’s only me” she heard her Nana Rose say

 “Oh Nana, you scared me” Cheryl said relieved 

 

Her Nana approached her bed and sat on the edge. 

 

“Your nightmares have returned” Nana commented as she stroked her granddaughter’s head. 

“Well I just never have them when T-“ she stopped herself short of admitting sneaking Toni in

Nana smiled, “You think I haven’t noticed Antoinette climbing through your window every night?” 

 

Cheryl looked surprised but all she could do was smile. 

 

“I only dream the happy dreams when she sleeps over”, Cheryl confessed 

“Tell me about it dear” Nana requested 

 

Cheryl did her best to describe the dream and describe the overwhelming sense of hopelessness she only felt in the nightmares in the woods. Nana listened carefully, a look of concerning growing as Cheryl went on. 

 

“I was wondering when this day would come” Nana said mostly to herself,  “there’s much I need to tell you sweet child, things I’ve been waiting lifetimes to tell you” she began 

“I have had many, many years to get this right but you my dear, don’t. This time you found each other so much sooner” Nana added 

“Nana what on earth are you talking about?” Cheryl asked confused

“Antoinette should be here any minute, I’ll go put some tea on” Nana said as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen 

 

Cheryl jerked her head toward the window as she heard it slide open. 

 

“You’ll never guess what just happened” they said simultaneously. 

 

They looked at each other with the same confused look, Toni walked over and grabbed Cheryl’s hand and the pair walked downstairs to Nana Rose, bracing themselves to hear the truth they knew was hidden in their dreams.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all and your kudos and comments :)
> 
> xxxxx


	5. Connected

The sun was rising above the trees of Fox forest as Cheryl and Toni leaned against each other staring onto the glittering water of the river. They sat in silence as they both tried to wrap their minds around everything they just learned. Nana’s words echoing in their minds. 

 

_“You two are connected. Wherever Cheryl is, Toni must be there too.”_

_“Whenever tragedies occur, the universe always tries to find a way to rectify it, you must find your way there, to where it all went wrong”_

Cheryl and Toni had discussed their dreams but they’ve never really talked about what it all means or how it was nowhere near normal. But Nana’s words stuck in their minds as they were both deep in thought. It was impossible to push aside this connection they had, it was time to figure it all out, together. Toni turned to face Cheryl and they rested their foreheads on each other’s, sighing deeply at the enormity of the evening’s events. Toni reached up and tucked auburn locks behind Cheryl’s ear, her hand lingering on Cheryl’s cheek. 

 

“Whatever this means, wherever this strange road takes us, I’m in.” Toni said sweetly as she leaned back to look into Cheryl’s eyes “from this point forward it’s you and me. You’re not alone, not ever again.” 

 

Cheryl’s heart clenched at the sincerity in Toni’s voice. 

 

“Not ever again” Cheryl repeated with a warm smile as she leaned forward to kiss Toni sweetly but deeply. 

 

As the sun grew larger in the sky and the morning sun began to warm their skin, the pair sat in their sacred spot, planning out the impossible task of deciphering their dreams. 

 

And so they tried. They continued to dream every night and every morning they would write down every detail they could remember, finding patterns where they could. They researched dreams and their meanings, read articles about strange occurrences in Riverdale; they did all they could to try and find some explanation for this connection they shared.

 

-

“Babe look at this” Toni whispered as she scrolled through the library archives

 

Cheryl looked over Toni’s shoulder at the article she had found.

 

**Third Missing Young Woman Reported: Last Seen Headed Into Fox Forrest During Annual Fireworks Show**

 

The pair looked at each other with concern Nana’s words still ringing in their ears.

 

 

“ _All I know is that this town is cursed and terrible things will always happen here”_

 

 

They both opened their mouths to speak but were promptly interrupted before they could discuss their findings.

 

“There you two are!” whispered Betty, “we need you on stage for graduation practice, hurry up!” She motioned for them to follow her as she power walked out of the library. The couple shared an exaggerated eye roll and giggle as they followed Betty out to the field.

 

-

As their high school years were coming to an end, they both agreed wholeheartedly about one thing, and that was to get the hell out of Riverdale. The pair were a shoe in to any of the schools of their choice, school was never an issue for either of them, given that they had been accepted to all the major universities on the east and west coasts, they decided to defer their acceptance for a year and travel together.

 

As the pair flourished, the Blossom family unraveled around them. Although, with the steady guidance of Nana Rose, Cheryl and Jason came out unscathed and with more than a sizeable inheritance. When Toni turned 18 she received her mother’s life insurance money, which she promptly invested along with a chunk of Cheryl’s inheritance. The two were set for quite awhile, and so with this gift, they traveled the world and kept their word of staying the hell out of Riverdale. 

 

_ 

“Where to first my love?” Toni asked with a grin as they studied the map in the library at Thistlehouse. Cheryl walked over to the desk to find a letter opener. 

 

“How about we let fate decide?” She said with a devilish smirk

 

She flipped the letter opener in her hand and held it by the tip. She lifted her arm and flicked her wrist expertly, sending the object spinning towards the map. 

 

_Thump._

 

Toni laughed and walked over to the map. Her smile grew wider as she pulled the letter opener off the map. 

 

“Greece, here we come!” She said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry I know you were hoping Nana would reveal all but I have to keep you guys in suspense! I promise it will all make sense at some point, might not be until the end of the series though ;)
> 
> Love you all and you're kind comments :)  
> xxxx


	6. Too Perfect Not To Be Relived

The warm salty breeze swept through the room, white curtains fluttering in its path. Toni breathed it all in, the morning sun, the salt in the air, the auburn hair stark against smooth pale skin. She admired the sight of Cheryl gazing out onto the sea, the fluttering white curtains obscuring the sight of her bare back whenever the breeze blew them. Cheryl turned around, feeling Toni’s gaze. She looked back with adoration at the love of her life, tangled in sheets. They smiled sweetly, every emotion unspoken, there was no need when they already knew. Toni and Cheryl etched this memory in their minds, it was too perfect not to be relived in their dreams again.

One year turned into two and two turned into the foreseeable future. Riverdale would have been a distant memory if not for Grandpa Thomas and Nana Rose, the allure of new places and the fear of Riverdale's ominous history kept them away.

__

 

The sun’s warmth radiated across Toni’s tan skin, drinking it in. She smiled as she began to stir from her poolside nap.

 

“Are you drawing me again?” Toni said with her eyes still closed

 “Of course mon amour, why bother with anything else when I have the most beautiful sight right here in front of me” Cheryl said with a grin as she finished shading in her sketch

 

Toni turned her head to face Cheryl who was staring lovingly back at her from underneath a palm tree.

 

“Well I’m in the mood for a dip, join me?” Toni asked

“And ruin my perfectly curled hair? Not a chance my love” Cheryl said with a chuckle

“Hmm” Toni started as she stood up, letting her bikini top fall to the ground “you sure baby?", as she sauntered over to the pool’s edge

“Well you really know how to win an argument Miss Topaz” Cheryl shot back after she regained her ability to speak. Stepping into the pool after Toni, they met in the middle of their private pool, eyes ablaze with desire.

 

Their lips connected instantly. Cheryl ran her fingers down Toni’s glistening back as their kisses intensified. Cheryl’s fingers found the swell of Toni’s behind and she couldn't help but squeeze it, pushing Toni’s body even closer to her own, illiciting a groan from both of their mouths. Cheryl moved her hands lower and lifter Toni’s body up, tan legs instinctively wrapping around Cheryl’s waist. Toni’s back crashed into the wall of the pool as their kisses became more frantic, suddenly unable to contain themselves a second longer. Within minutes Toni’s head was thrown back, resting on the ledge of the pool screaming Cheryl’s name as an orgasm wracked through her body. She loosened the grip of her legs around Cheryl’s waist as her muscles relaxed. Cheryl traced her collarbone with sweet kisses and soft nibbles.

 

“Mmm, I told you the private pool would be worth it” Toni said with a lazy smirk, still in a daze

“Your intellect is truly unmatched my love” Cheryl laughed holding her girlfriend tightly

 

___

 

 

__“A sacrifice must be made”,_ a deep voice boomed _

_The shadows of the giant trees danced underneath the full moon, as distant explosions filled the silence._

_“Take me!” they screamed in unison_

 

They both gasped awake, turning to the other. The older they got, the more their dreams intensified and they were more detailed than ever. They even dreamed the same dream on some nights.

 

“Why can’t we piece this together?” Cheryl said with a frustration

“I don't know, but the dreams are getting worse” Toni said with a sigh

 

It's true, they had been analyzing their dreams for years, they had all the memories written down and the patterns somewhat figured out.

The Riverdale memories, The New York memories, and The Los Angeles memories.

They had all the pieces, they just didn’t know how or more importantly why they all fit together. This time they found each other early on and changed each other’s lives for the better. It would seem they had accomplished whatever it is they were meant to do, but something felt off, something felt unfinished. While their life was happy and full of light, there was a darkness that crept into their dreams, and it was only getting worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming later today! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys! And as always, I live for your comments xxx


	7. Back To The Beginning

“This place never gets old” Cheryl said as she stared up at the stark white buildings scattered among the cliffs. The pair walked hand in hand along the street, basking in the warm evening air. They loved the peace of their cliff side villa but also enjoyed taking in the chaos of the bustling city from time to time. They moved through the crowded marketplace in search of their favorite food vendor.

  
“I’m sorry let me help you with that” Toni said as she bent down to help the woman she bumped into. Toni handed the woman her shopping bag that fell. As their fingers grazed, the woman gasped and gripped Toni’s hand tightly.

“You have suffered” the woman said as she held onto Toni tightly.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment as if in deep thought.

“Many times over you have suffered, and will suffer, both of you” her eyes darted between Cheryl and Toni who were too stunned to move away.

“You must go back to where it all went wrong” she continued, tears falling down her face. “You must fix it, you will never know true peace until you do” the woman finished as she jerked her hand away from Toni’s. The woman backed away, sobbing now and muttering to herself.

  
Cheryl and Toni were shaken, they abandoned their search for food and walked toward the shore, suddenly feeling suffocated by the crowds of the marketplace. They sat on the sand in silence looking out onto the moonlit water, contemplating the old woman’s cryptic warning.

“Toni” Cheryl began biting her lip nervously “what are we gonna do?” she finished as her eyes watered

They both knew what the woman said held some truth, she wasn't just some crazy lady ranting in the street. They both felt it in the pit of their stomach for some time now, there has always been something dark looming in the back of their minds and their dreams.

“We fight” Toni said finally coming to a decision. She turned to face Cheryl, grabbing both of her hands in her own and squeezing reassuringly “ whatever it is, no matter what, we fight for us” she finished as tears welled in her eyes

“In this life, in the next, in our dreams, wherever” she continued looking deeply in Cheryl’s brown eyes “ you’re not alone, not ever again, remember?”

Cheryl’s heart ached for the love she felt for this woman, her best friend and lover, her soul mate. She believed Toni, truly and completely. She knew that whatever faced them they would find each other and they would always be together. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to sear this moment into her mind forever.

“Never again” She repeated

_

And although they wished they could push it all out of their minds and enjoy this beautiful life they made, deep down they knew they couldn't anymore. So they focused all of their energy on figuring out the reason behind their dreams and the meaning of their special bond. Piece by piece, moment by moment, they began to string together their purpose.

“27” Toni said confidently

“You’re sure?” Cheryl questioned

“Yes positive” Toni said nodding as she paced in front of their open windows facing the Mediterranean Sea.

Cheryl stood in front of a board they created, mapping their dreams, their attempt at making sense of it all.

“It was in New York in our penthouse, before we went to see your Nana, you brought out my favorite cake, a number 27 candle in the middle” Toni said with her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remember every detail of her recent dream.

Cheryl sighed, hesitantly in front of the board.

“Definitely 27. I remember because you brought the cake out in nothing but an apron” she said grinning as she opened her eyes

Cheryl chuckled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Ok, then its definitely 27, I’m sure you wouldn’t have forgotten that”

The pair stepped back from the board. Making their biggest discovery yet.

“We never live longer than 27.” Toni stated grimly

“Whatever caused this must have happened then, something tragic, something dark,” Cheryl said

“We need to undo whatever was done” Toni finished  
__

  
It felt like ages since they had returned to their hometown, their new life felt like it was worlds away from this gloomy place. They walked past the blinking holiday lights on all the houses, thankful for the quiet moment alone amongst the hectic hustle and bustle of the holiday season. They absent mindedly ended up by the river, as they always seemed to do.

“Riverdale is the thread that always connects us,” Cheryl said, thinking out loud as she looked out onto Sweetwater River

“How did this become our spot?” Toni asked as she warmed her cold hands

“I don’t know, it’s where we met I suppose” Cheryl answered, “Nana always said I would beg her to come here”

Toni looked at Cheryl, deep in thought. She grabbed onto Cheryl’s arm and squeezed tightly, a memory just on the brink of being remembered, she closed her eyes tightly and willed it to come.

 

_BEEP BEEP_

_Toni could hear the alarms blaring in her mind_

_“Fasten your seatbelts”_

 

She opened her eyes suddenly. “We made it our spot”, she said finally

Cheryl watched her intently, processing her words, a wave of understanding washing over her.

“Sweetwater River” she whispered

“This is our spot because we promised to find each other here” Cheryl said in amazement

“If we did it before, we can do it again.” Toni said excitedly “We can go back to the beginning”

  
And so they made a pact that they would live this life to the absolute fullest, soak in every memory, cherish every second. Sear this love and every other love of theirs into their minds. They would do their love justice in this life, so when they got the chance to go back to the beginning and undo what was done to them, they would have the memories of their great love to guide them through. And every night before they went to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms they kissed sweetly and whispered in unison,

“We go back to the beginning”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is explanation is vague, I don't want to get into the details of why the dreams occur, I would rather just explain it as events unfold in part 4! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you all! xx


	8. Cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little fluff ch!

The years went by and Cheryl and Toni lived a beautiful life together. Exploring amazing cities, creating art and falling deeper in love.

 

_Clink_

 

“Cheers” Toni said with a wide smile “to our amazing life” she finished as she lifted her champagne glass to her lips

 

Cheryl’s heart swelled as she watched the sparkle in her girlfriend’s eyes as she spoke. The image in front of her was meant for a frame, it was absolutely perfect. Toni’s eyes were shining with happiness, Cheryl could practically see the smile in her eyes as she sipped her champagne. The sparkling lights of the Eiffel Tower lit up behind Toni as she smiled. Her bare chest, a sun kissed caramel, gleamed with water droplets from the bath they were in. This was a perfect moment. Cheryl felt butterflies in her stomach as she eyed the box behind her. She reached out and tucked a loose wave behind Toni’s ear.

 

“I could not be any happier than I am right now with you in this moment” Cheryl said as her voice caught in her throat “I love you more than words could express”

 

Toni’s eyes welled with tears as she could see and feel every ounce of emotion and love Cheryl poured into her words. They said they loved each other a million times over but right now in this moment, it felt like the first time. Toni’s heart was racing and she bit her lip, turning to grab the box she had tucked away behind her.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath. Toni tried to steady her heart rate. They turned to face each other, both holding a little black box, both wearing a nervous expression which turned to surprise as they realized they both had the same exact moment planned. They smiled as tears fell from their eyes. Wordlessly they opened their respective boxes, happiness overwhelming them as they each saw their rings. They laughed sweetly between tears as they rested their foreheads together. Even in a moment like this, they had managed to read each other’s minds.

 

“You are the soul that completes me” Toni finally began, “my missing piece”

 

“Let’s share this life together” Cheryl continued smiling sweetly

 

“This life and every other one to come” Toni finished as she leaned down to capture Cheryl’s lips in a salty kiss laced with happy tears. They slid the rings onto each other’s fingers and fell into a tight embrace, not wanting to let go for fear that this perfect moment was just a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end but I'm lagging on posting it all because I want to finish writing part 4 before I post the rest of this. Let me know your thoughts, should I just post it all or wait?
> 
> xxxx


	9. And With This Ring

Toni stared down at her ring finger, the new weight of the ring still foreign to her, she smiled broadly as she recalled the events of last night. Looking over at her fiancé wrapped in tousled sheets still sound asleep, she was so completely happy. She watched her fiancé’s peaceful face change, her borrow furrowing and a look of panic settling in.

 

“Take me” Cheryl muttered, still asleep “I don't deserve her.” 

_GASP_

 

Cheryl woke up abruptly; she took in her surroundings, reorienting herself. Toni’s warm embrace enveloping her, as her heart rate began to slow.

 

Toni’s eyes stung with tears as she held Cheryl tightly, she was always confident in their love and in their strength, and she never doubted they would find each other again, but in this moment she was scared.

 

“What if, we don't find each other..” Toni began nervously “What if we don't remember” she added

 

Cheryl thought for a moment, she too worried about the same thing, so many ‘what ifs’ had spiraled in her mind, a life without Toni was her biggest fear. But with every moment spent in Toni’s embrace, every sweet dream and memory relived, every single moment with Toni reassured her. She did not believe in higher powers, she didn't believe in much actually, but there was one thing she had absolute faith in, and that was Toni Topaz.

 

“You will find me. You will come for me.” Cheryl said surely “If there is one thing I believe to be true, it is that you will never give up on me” she finished as she rested her head on Toni’s chest 

 _Never,_ Toni thought as she closed her eyes, willing this moment to stay in her mind forever.

 

_

 

And so the years went by and their love continued to grow, but however happy they felt in life, they always felt a looming presence growing closer and although they knew the end was near, they chose to celebrate this beautiful love of theirs. But never forgetting the pact they made. _Back to the beginning_.

 

So under the light of the full moon and twinkling stars, near the rushing water of their sacred spot, with Nana Rose and Grandpa Thomas by their sides, they sealed their love with vows.

 

“And with this ring” Toni started as she slipped the shiny ruby onto Cheryl’s finger, “I promise to love you, cherish you, and fight for you, in this life and every life we share” Toni finished as a tear streamed down her face

“And with this ring” Cheryl started slipping the black ring onto Toni’s finger, trying to steady her voice, “I promise to love you, cherish you and fight for you, in this life and in every life we share” Cheryl wiped her tears and brushed her finger across Toni’s tear stained cheek.

 

In this moment she was complete, a wave of sheer joy washing over her, no longer able to contain it, she closed the distance between them and captured Toni’s lips. They felt a familiar warmth come over them and a familiar spark course through their veins. The tears fell freely as they felt this kiss and every kiss they’ve ever shared, in every life they’ve ever had. In front of a projector, in a hallway in school, in Paris, with white curtains fluttering behind them, atop red silk sheets, in the darkness of the woods; every beautiful image playing in their minds.

 

“I now pronounce you, wife and wife, spouses for life" Jason said with a huge smile as he closed he officiant book.

 __

“It’s our honeymoon babe” Toni said with a furrowed brow

“Yes and you’re my wife” Cheryl said softly as she rubbed Toni’s arm “and you need to be by your grandfather’s side right now”

“You should enjoy this beautiful place” Toni said feeling guilty

“How could I enjoy this without you” Cheryl started “You are the most important person in my life”

 

Toni’s heart skipped a beat, she knew Cheryl loved her, she told her in every possible way, every single day but it never failed to make her heart swell to hear the sounds of Cheryl’s sweet words

 

“Ok babe” Toni said finally “I guess we’re going back home”

__

 

It had been a difficult few weeks, Toni cried in Cheryl’s arms plenty of nights. After many stays in the hospital, treatments and surgeries, Toni’s grandfather finally passed away, comfortably thanks to the love and care of his granddaughter.

 

“Thanks for being my emotional support” Toni said with a sigh

“Of course my love” Cheryl said as she squeezed her wife’s hand reassuringly

 

The whole town had come to celebrate Thomas’ life, north and south side came to pay their respects. And Cheryl stood by Toni’s side as they welcomed loved ones into Thistle

House for the wake.

 

_Crash_

 

Toni and Cheryl jerked their heads toward the sound. Betty was arguing with someone they didn’t recognize, the other guests were beginning to stare, Cheryl gave Toni a knowing look and marched over to the commotion

 

“I don’t know who the hell you are but this is not the time or the place”. Cheryl hissed at the sandy haired stranger

“Don’t worry, cousin” the man glared at a confused Cheryl, “my dear sister here was just asking me to leave” he finished as he drained the contents of his flask, then promptly stormed out of the house and into a jet black Camaro.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Betty, she had no time to deal with bullshit today. She promptly rushed back to Toni’s side, assuring her the disturbance was handled as they continued to greet the guests. She shuddered at the thought of the stranger's ice blue eyes, making a mental note to ask Betty about him later, but for the moment she pushed it from her mind and squeezed her wife's hand reassuringly.

And so just like every other hurdle in their lives, they got through this one, together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming up nexttttt!
> 
> xxx


	10. The Pact

“I’m sorry babe, I don’t think we’re going to make it to the firework show” Toni said in frustration as she stared at the traffic ahead of her.

“It’s ok mon amour” Cheryl said leaning into Toni “I’m sure we can find other ways to entertain ourselves “ she added as she nibbled on Toni’s ear 

“Mmm, you’re trouble Blossom” Toni purred

“Ahem, It’s Mrs. Topaz” Cheryl said with a smirk

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that” Toni said as she took Cheryl’s lips into hers, smiling into the kiss

 

A honk from behind them broke their kiss with a sigh.

 

“Detour” Toni said as she turned to look ahead “we may catch the show after all!”

 

The pair drove silently across Sweetwater River as fireworks exploded across the night sky, reflecting in the water. Toni pulled over to the side of the bridge so they could see the lights.

 

Cheryl looked up through the widow, wide eyed, Toni smiled as she saw the familiar look in Cheryl’s eyes. The same look of awe she always got, Toni could almost see the little red headed girl she met so many years ago, the same look of wonder in her eyes. Cheryl caught Toni’s gaze and smiled back at her as the bright lights filled the dark sky and the distant explosions rang in their ears.

A look of sadness and fear flashed across Toni’s eyes as she looked past Cheryl behind them. The next few moments flashing before her eyes: lights and loud horns, a loud crack and a jolt forward. They felt a sense of weightlessness as they saw a black Camaro whizz past them, splashing into the water below. 

Time stood still as their car was in free fall. The cold shock of water taking their breath away. Cheryl grabbed the door handle desperately, trying to pushed out against the weight of rushing water. She sobbed in panic as water began to rise. Toni reached out to her, pulling her close.

 

“It’s ok my love, come here” she kissed Cheryl’s trembling lips softly and sweetly “it’s time”

Cheryl let out a small sob “I’m not ready to say goodbye!”

“It’s never goodbye for us” Toni said with a shaky smile as a tear fell from her brown eyes “I will find you, I will never give up”

 

Cheryl nodded sadly and kissed Toni again, pressing her body impossibly close to Toni’s. This is the moment they had been preparing for, the moment they had been dreading.

 

“We meet where it all began, back to the beginning” they said in unison as they closed their eyes, willing their paths to cross again.

 

And as the frigid waters rose above their heads, the familiar warmth of being in each other’s arms rushed over them and they let go peacefully, confident that their love would find them again.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Part 3! I am currently about a quarter of the way done with Part 4 and will begin posting as soon as I'm close to done. 
> 
> I just want to say THANK YOU to every single person who has read this, everyone that has spread the word about it, and everyone who has commented. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you are enjoying reading my work just as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Also, I'm so pumped to share Part 4 with you, it's my favorite part!!

**Author's Note:**

> love you all as always xxx


End file.
